The Rockstar's Mistress
by allywashere
Summary: Eddie Duran was just expecting a normal bachelor's party with his best friend, Ian at a strip club. When he stumbles upon a sad, miserable stripper named Loren Tate he ends up taking her home when he has a faithful fiance at home. So he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, you creeper! Yes, this is a new story! I'm so excited to be doing this, so I hope you enjoy this. Beginning of this is a tad sad, don't be mad please!**

Loren checked her watch. She sighed. She had to go to work. She hated her work. She wasn't a prositute, she would never break the law for money. She was a stripper. It disgusted her, how she had to dance for all these men, most of them basically undressing her with their eyes.

It made her feel like a slut, even though she need the money.

Loren grabbed her "work clothes" and hurried to work. It was her last chance for money, and she didn't want to screw it up.

"I'll see you later, hon. My bridal party is waiting." Eddie's fiance said.

"Bye, I love you." He said.

"Bye, don't cheat on me with any strippers tonight." Chole joked.

She left, leaving Eddie alone in the apartment. Eddie honestly didn't want to go to a strip club for his bachelors party. Ian was just wanted to go badly, and after all of the constant begging and Eddie's patience level thinning, Eddie gave in.

An hour later, Ian came bursting through the door, carrying a twelve pack of beers in his hands.

"Let's get this party started!" Ian's British accent rang throughout the penthouse.

"Where to?" Eddie asked.

"The Golden Club." Ian announced. (**A/N: I'm pretty sure that isn't a real club.)**

"Gentlemen club?" Eddie sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yes!" Ian said"But first, we need to polish off these babies." He motioned to the beers he was currently holding.

Ian tossed Eddie a beer and Eddie caught it with one hand.

Thirty minutes later, the guys were slightly drunk but they called a cab to go to the club.

They walked into the club, and Ian immediately ran over to a podium where a girl was pole dancing.

Eddie sighed, and he took a seat on one of the couches.

"Would you like something to drink?" One of the waitresses asked in a seductive was dressed in a revealing lingere,

"Yes, please. Vodka on the rocks." He answered.

It took about three of those to get Eddie want to start getting into the "mood".

He saw more men gathered around a podium, including Ian. He decided he would check that podium out, too.

A brunette girl with long legs and big brown eyes had an expressionless face on as she did her moves on the poles. Her brown eyes had sadness, emptiness, and she looked miserable. Her face was had a lot of make up on, but he could still tell she was naturally beautiful. A revealing lingere went all to her mid-thigh and she was wearing sexy, six-inch black heels that made her legs look longer.

Eddie took out the cash (one hundred dollar bills) he had in his pocket and threw her five hundred dollars.

Ian looked at Eddie surprised.

"I thought you were against this stuff," He yelled over the music.

Eddie shrugged "She's good,"

Soon, the music ended and the brunette show had ended. She collected her money and hurried away from the pole.

Eddie returned back to the couch, rejecting any lap dance offers. Until, the brunette came over to him.

"Would you like a lap dance?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure." Eddie said.

She put her hands on his knees, and lifted up her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. She began to thrust her booty back and forth on his groin.

They both moaned. It felt so right, but wrong at the same time.

Then, she changed positions. She sat on his lap, and just grinded against his "little friend". She felt something shift from under her. She giggled.

What seemed like five seconds, she got off his lap.

"Five minutes are over." She said.

Eddie took his stash of money out, and gave her another five one hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks," He told her.

He walked away from her, leaving her in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren was in awe of the money Eddie Duran just gave her. She was still trying to process it.

She was also still trying to process that she gave _Eddie Duran _a lap dance. He was her favorite singer, and her idol.

"So he was the one who threw the one hundred dollar bills." She mumbled as she counted her money.

One thousand two hundred and five dollars in total. One thousand from Eddie, one hundred from that other handsome man she also gave a lap dance, and the extra one hundred and five dollars from when she pole danced.

It was a good night.

She glanced over at the clock. One minute until her shift ended. Whatever, five minutes would be her working over time.

She walked towards the bar and slid onto the stool.

"Hey Loren," Dan, their bartender greeted.

"Hey Dan," She replied.

"Your usual?"

She nodded.

Dan was the only person who worked there that she could stand, besides Melissa, another stripper.

Most of the people there were woman, who were bitches and thought they were the sexiest things around town. They _loved_ the job.

Who could love this job? It made Loren feel more like a prositute than a stripper. When she gave lap dances and got money in return, it definatly made her feel like a hooker.

That's why Dan supplies her free alochol so she can erase the bad memories of the night.

But she still could remember, no matter how much she drank. Everything was still there in the morning, along with a killer hangover headache.

Loren knocked back her drink and in the corner of her eye, she saw someone take a seat next to her.

Of course, it was the one and only, Eddie Duran.

"Bud Light, please." He asked.

An angry, hurt, and miserable expression was written across his face. She wondered what was wrong with him.

Dan set a bottle down on the counter.

"Hey," She said to him out of nowhere.

"Hey," Eddie replied back.

"Rough night?" She asked empathetically.

"That noticable, huh?" He sighed and took a sip from the bottle "Well, it isn't great to know that your fiance is cheating on you when your supposed to be getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Ouch. Where did you find that out?"

He held out his phone showing a sex tape between his fiance, Chole Carter, and this guy named Tyler Rorke.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's okay, life could be worst, right?" He looked at her.

"Yes, it always could be." She nodded in agreement.

"I can see that you don't like this job much." He caught her off guard.

"Hate it. How did you know?" She asked.

"Your eyes tell your story." He answered.

"You're clever, Eddie Duran."

"You are too..." He trailed off.

"Loren. Loren Tate."

"Fits you perfectly," He blurted out.

He turned ten shades of red right when he realized he said that.

Loren blushed, also. "Thanks,"

**Oooooo, Leddie convos! Awesome. Next chapter, dirtier than the first. *HINTHINT***

**See you, Creeplandians.**


End file.
